


Not wrong. Different.

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Prompted Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based on the following prompt from anon:<br/>Could I ask you for a Destiel prompt? Castiel is insecure about his wings & Dean helps him feel better. Can be NSFW or not, whatever you choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not wrong. Different.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean begged. “I wanna see ‘em.”

Cas shook his head, nervous energy thrumming beneath his skin. His lips were swollen from Dean’s kisses, cheeks flushed. Dean was laid out beneath him on the crappy motel bed, eyes locked on Cas’s face.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to show Dean his wings; It was more that he wasn’t sure how Dean would react. He didn’t want to freak him out. They’d only slept together a few times, and it seemed to Cas that it had gone amazingly well, without his wings being present.

“What if you don’t like them?” Cas asked, shyness creeping into his voice.

“I’m gonna like them.” Dean assured, confident that he would.

He’d always wanted to see Cas’s wings, and besides, they were _fucking_ wings. Cas was an angel of the _frickin’_ lord. And he had _wings_ , how could that not be hot? Dean was instantly imagining Cas riding him, wings spread wide, and he felt a flush of heat travel straight to his dick.

“But what if they’re not what you’re picturing?” Cas wondered, worried. “What if they’re the wrong color, or shape, or they’re too big or too small, or-”

“Cas!” Dean cut him off. “I love everything, _every god damn thing_ , about you. I’ll love them, I promise.”

Cas nodded, still not looking at Dean’s eyes. Dean stared up at him, and watched as the air around Cas shimmered for a moment, and then there were huge, sprawling white wings behind Cas’s shoulders. They were pulled tightly against him, almost protectively. Dean’s bright green eyes were wide and appreciative, as he stared up at Cas.

“I always pictured them being black.” Dean confessed, reaching up to run his fingers through the feathers.

“See. Wrong color.” Cas told him, matter-of-factly, lips drawn in a small frown.

“Not wrong. Different. And _fucking_ beautiful Cas. Have you seen yourself?” Dean responded, incredulous.

Dean couldn’t for the life of him understand what Cas had to be self-conscious about; Cas was kneeling over him, naked. All tan, velvet skin stretched taught over firm, lean muscles; and _fucking_ wings. Did he mention the wings? Because _fucking wings._ He was beyond gorgeous, drop-dead hot didn’t even come close to what he was.

He was a fucking vision of celestial fucking beauty, Dean thought feverishly, feeling ridiculously poetic. And Dean didn’t get poetic very often, because let’s face it, he wasn’t a man of words. Dean’s cock twitched just watching him, reminding him of the aching desire that was pressing in on him.

He sat up, and pulled Cas’s chin up to lock eyes with him. Blue hesitantly met green, and Cas parted his lips on a sigh when he saw the heat flashing in Dean’s eyes. Dean kept his gaze on Cas’s as he ran his fingers down Cas’s neck, over his shoulders and finally slipped them over the ridge of his wings as far as his arms would stretch.

Cas arched against him at the contact, eyes closing as a low moan fell from his lips. Dean smirked, noting that Cas had sensitive wings, and then ran his fingers gently through the feathers. Cas was writhing in his lap now, his hard cock rubbing over the soft skin of Dean’s abdomen.

“Dean…” Cas panted, needing more, needing to feel Dean inside him. “Need you, inside.”

Lightning flashed through Dean at the words, lust ramping up. He laid back on the bed, and fumbled his hand in the night stand, where he’d tossed the lube. He stared up at Cas towering over him, and was hit again with the strange combination of love and hunger he felt whenever he looked at Cas.

“You’re amazing.” Dean told Cas earnestly. “So _freakin’_ gorgeous Cas. You don’t even understand what you do to me.”

“Dean.” Cas growled, voice low and rough with need. “Talk later. Fuck now.”

Dean chuckled at Cas’s impatience, but quickly moved to comply. Dean slicked up his fingers, and before long Cas was bucking down onto three of them, soft moans punching out with each thrust.

Finally, Dean pulled his fingers out, and squirted some more lube onto his painfully hard cock. He pumped his fist over himself quickly, and groaned loudly at the friction. Cas watched Dean, and he panted softly, excitement weaving a sultry spell on his body, his own cock throbbing in response.

Dean touching himself was an exquisite thing to behold; his cock was thick, long and hard in his hand, dark and engorged as Dean fisted it. His head was thrown back and his eyelids were lowered, but he kept them open, trained on Cas’s face. He knew Cas loved watching him, knew it turned him on.

Cas leaned forward in a rush, crushing his lips to Dean’s sliding his tongue into the wet, warmth of his mouth. He brushed his tongue against Dean’s, the slick slide of it combined with the taste of Dean had fire curling low in his groin, and he needed Dean inside of him. _Right. Now._

Then Dean’s hands were on his hips, guiding him down. Cas leaned back, reached between them and lined up Dean’s cock, reveling in the feel of it pressing bluntly against his entrance. And _fuck,_ Dean was sliding hotly up into his body.

Everything felt amazing, and Cas couldn’t get enough of it. He made a soft whining sound when Dean was fully sheathed in him, and he felt his wings spread involuntarily. Dean was looking up at him with fire and passion mixed with awe, and Dean’s cock twitch inside of him.

“Fuck.” Dean gasped as Cas started to ride him.

The sight of Cas, wings spread bouncing up and down, over and over on his cock was almost more than he could take. He bit his bottom lip, tugging his teeth sharply over it, and bucking his hips to meet Cas’s every thrust. The hot, wet clamping of Cas sliding over his cock was sending sharp bolts of pleasure through him.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean swore, losing himself in the sensations and the sight of Cas rising over him, looking every inch the warrior of God that he was.

Cas’s eyes were unnaturally bright blue, burning down on Dean, watching the hot way he was staring up at him. Dean had said he was beautiful, but Dean was the fucking beautiful one. His stomach muscles were tensing with every thrust, his hands hard on Cas’s hips, fingers digging in and guiding their rhythm.

Every thrust of Dean’s cock inside him was brushing his prostate sending pleasure screaming through his veins. Dean slipped one of his hand over to fist around Cas’s cock, jerking him roughly and Cas’s hips stuttered. It was too much, the feel of Dean slamming into his ass, hand working his dick.

“Dean!” Cas groaned. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, Cas. Fucking come. I wanna feel you come all over me.” Dean encouraged, speeding up his hand and thrusting up harder into him.

“Dean!” Cas cried, and his body shook as his balls tightened, and his pleasure crested. He crashed into his orgasm hard, letting out a moan that everyone in the damn motel must’ve heard. Cas’s cock pulsed in Dean’s hand as thick, white stripes of cum painted his stomach and chest. _And God, it was so fucking hot,_ watching Cas come undone on his cock.

Dean pumped him through the last shuddering spurt and Cas gasped as he came back to himself. He thrust down hard on Dean, needing to feel him come inside of him.

Dean moved his hand back to Cas’s hip, his own hips rolling up to thrust in time with Cas. It didn’t take long for the familiar tightening in his groin to wash over him. He felt the urge more like a compulsion, and he rocked his body over Dean’s punishingly.

“Ah, Dean.” Cas breathed. “You feel so good… inside me.”

And that was all it took to push Dean over the edge. He thrust up into the tight heat of Cas’s ass as he came, cock throbbing deep inside of him. Dean gave a few last slow thrusts as he worked through the pleasure washing over him.

When Dean finally stilled Cas slid himself off of his cock and collapsed over top of him. Cas’s head settled in the junction between Dean’s shoulder and neck, mouth trailing sloppy, tired kisses along the skin there.

A soft blissful warmth settled over Dean, and he reached up to run his fingers over Cas’s wings again. Cas leaned into the touch, and Dean gently massaged them until Cas shifted himself to look at Dean, satisfaction written all over his face.

“You really like them?” Cas asked, amusement lighting up his eyes.

“I really, _really_ , like them.” Dean confirmed.

Cas grinned at him, his nose crinkled in that adorable way that it did whenever something really made him happy, and leaned down to press a kiss to Dean’s bruised lips. Dean smiled into the kiss, and resumed his gentle massage of Cas’s wings.

“Love you.” Cas said against his lips.

“You too.” Dean answered softly.


End file.
